Sigue adelante,siempre estaré con vos
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Uno no sabe cundo su vida puede cambiar drasticamente en un segundo a otro, eso es lo que le paso a Anzu que tuvo que reconstruir su vida por completo tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico pero lo que ella no sabía era que la persona que más amaba siempre estaría con ella. (Lo sé mal, summary)


**Hola a todos mis lectores!**

**Les traigo mi primer one-short pero si les gusto tengo pensado hacerlo two-short XD**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Sigue adelante, siempre estaré con vos**

En blanco, todos empezamos como un lienzo que poco a poco vamos llenando con lo que somos y queremos ser influenciado por nuestras decisiones, la vida que uno lleva puede ser tanto rutinaria como no pero igualmente puede desaparecer en un segundo a otro, un día estas disfrutando con tu familia y amigos y al otro todo se esfuma. Hay infinitas formas que tu vida cambie para siempre o que te la arrebaten, un accidente, una enfermedad, la maldad de otro ser vivo. Disfruta lo que tienes y aprécialo ya que no sabes que va pasar mañana ya que el futuro uno lo desconoce y la muerte puede estar asechando en la vuelta de la esquina, cuando menos te lo imaginas.

Todo fue tan rápido, el día había comenzado normal, no se encontraba nubes en el cielo, el sol brillaba igual que todos los días soleados, el viento soplaba fuertemente alejando posibles amenazas de lluvia llevándolas a otro sitio, escuela, tarea, recreo, un suspiro, una rutinaria despedida de mis amistades, una sonrisa forzada para no preocupar a nadie. Me volteo y subo al auto de mis padres para ir a casa, ellos por alguna una razón se encontraban peleando, hiriéndose verbalmente, muchas presiones de sus vidas intervenían en su relación, yo solo los observaba callada desde el asiento de atrás del automóvil, escuchando las palabras de siempre, las mismas discusiones y yo siempre en el medio, sentía que estorbaba todo el tiempo, no sabía que era lo que me afectaba más, si era sus disputas o como yo influenciaba en ellas. Todos tienen problemas familiares, nadie se salva de eso pero igual desearía que a nadie le pasara eso. En ese momento quería estar lejos de esos conflictos, por eso solo deseaba estar un rato sola, llenarme de un silencio tranquilizador, ajena de los males de que la vida trae a este mundo. Últimamente trato en no pensar mucho en eso o el sentimiento de vacío que siento en mi pecho por la reciente despedida de la persona que más quería en el mundo aunque me arrepiento en el alma en no confesarle mis sentimientos en el momento de su inevitable partida, su cruzada hacia el otro lado para reencontrarse con su familia y amigos de su vida pasada.

El ruido de la calle me distrae por un segundo y me hace mirar por la ventanilla, a través de ella veo como las personas van de un lado a otro, a veces me imagino como sería la vida de los peatones, sus problemas los cuales se reflejan en sus rostros pero lo que más me gusta es admirar como los otros vehículos andan por las calles pavimentadas de la ciudad Domino y ver el paisaje que yace alrededor mío el cual pasa rápidamente por la velocidad que íbamos. De pronto de la nada aparece un auto que andaba a toda velocidad y se aproximaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mis padres estaban perdidos entre ellos y luego paso, nos llevaron por delante, en un instante a otro el tiempo se congela, el metal del auto se escucha crujir y romperse, no logro ver nada, una inexplicable luz cubre todo mi campo de visión, creo ver la silueta de alguien que trata de protegerme pero capas era solo mi imaginación en un momento crítico, se escuchan gritos aunque no logro saber si son los míos o de los espectadores que observan la escena con horror y como los autos frenan bruscamente. En un momento el sonido se pierde, todo da vueltas y las imágenes se confunden y se mezclan entre ellas, pierdo todos mis sentidos, hasta el punto que olvido quien soy y si en realidad existo, mis ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve oscuro.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde eso, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y en mi mente pasan imágenes y sensaciones pasadas. A veces logro escuchar hasta sentir a las personas que están alrededor mío pero no logro verlas, no puedo reconocerlas y siento contantemente una presencia conocida que cuida de mí como si fuese mi ángel guardián . Quiero abrir los ojos pero siento mis parpados pesados, una voz varonil me da ánimos, me insiste que no me rinda, que yo puedo despertar, después de intentar infinidades de veces lo logro con mucho esfuerzo, la luz la cual hacía tiempo que no veía me ciega, recobro lentamente el conocimiento, todo se encuentra borroso y una ola de dolor me invade junto con una punzada en mi cabeza que me obliga a cerrar nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez para soportar esas dolorosas descargas que atraviesan todo mi ser. Cuando logro estar un poco mejor y mi visión se aclara, observo la habitación la cual me encuentro, esta estaba pintada de blanco, no había nadie a parte de mí, se veía que era espaciosa, desde mi lugar podía admirar una ventana que estaba a pocos pasos la cual daba a la ciudad. Entonces me percate de un constante sonido que provenía de al lado mío, me volteo y veo un aparato que mostraba los latidos de mi corazón, por el aspecto de todo, mi vestimenta, el olor de aquel sitio y el estado que me encontraba, no había dudas que estaba en un hospital.

En ese momento entra una enfermera la cual me sonríe al verme despierta mientras se acerca al lado mío y me pregunta cómo me sentía, de verdad estaba hecha bolsa pero no pude decirle nada, tenía la garganta tan seca que me ardía y no lograba que de mi boca saliera alguna palabra o al menos un sonido. Como pudo aquella mujer me tranquilizo con palabras de aliento, como que me iba a recuperar pronto y que no me preocupara. Antes de marcharse me dedica una tierna sonrisa y me informa que vendría el doctor a explicarme cómo iban a ser las cosas ahora que me encontraba despierta. Ante esto yo asiento y espero unos minutos que me parecieron eternos para ver al médico entrar por la puerta de la sala. El doctor era de una apariencia amigable, de pelo canoso el cual usaba unos lentes a parte de la vestimenta habitual de su oficio, en su rostro se veía los años de experiencia que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Este me miro seriamente, por la expresión que tenía no parecían ser bunas noticias. Entonces me conto todo, resulta que el conductor del auto que nos choco había perdido el control de este, a consecuencia cuando nos llevó por delante nuestro autito recibió un fuerte impacto el cual nos impulsó contra un poste de luz, las puertas se rompieron y quedamos aplastados contra la pared de un edificio y el poste se había caído encima nuestro. Yo recibí una severa herida en el abdomen que me provocó una hemorragia que casi acaba conmigo, un brazo fracturado y por último un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo en coma por casi dos años. Mis padres no tuvieron tanta suerte, sufrieron múltiples fracturas tanto en la cabeza como en distintas partes del cuerpo las cuales por más que los médicos intentaron ayudarlos no pudieron salvarlos, ya no había nada que hacer, se habían ido.

Yo quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía, estaba débil y me sentía tan sola, solo abrace mis piernas y me eche a llorar en silencio, no me importó el dolor que me provocaba estar así a causa de mis heridas ni en la dificultad que tenía al respirar, eso pasaría solo era algo físico pero las cicatrices que llevaba en mi corazón no eran fáciles de curar, solo quería pensar que eso era solo una pesadilla, que se iba a despertar y todo sería como antes pero no, esa era la realidad aunque no quisiera, estaba destrozada. El doctor me toco el hombro en señal de apoyo antes de retirarse y dejarme sola para que me desahogara.

Al paso de unas horas tocaron la puerta pero no respondí a su llamado, me encontraba igual que cuando se había ido el médico. Pero igual esta se abre y entra una persona la cual solo logro reconocer una vez que levanto mi mirada, era Yugi quien me veía preocupado y también asustado, seguramente por mi apariencia y como mis ojos reflejaban la tormenta que se desataba adentro mío. Él solo me vio con ojos llorosos y me abrazo con fuerzas mientras me decía que todo había pasado y que a partir de ese momento iba a estar bien, yo también quería creer en eso y me permití llorar una vez más.

Eso pasó hace unas semanas pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo, como ahora tengo dieciocho años y soy mayor de edad me dejaron vivir sola en mi casa sin necesidad que alguien se encargara de mí, igual no lo aceptaría nunca ya que lo menos que quiero ser es una carga para las demás personas. Aunque no me gusta la soledad he aprendido a vivir con ella, sin embargo recibo visitas de los chicos pero últimamente me he alejado de ellos, sé que me quieren ayudar pero no me gusta que ellos me miren con lástima algo que nunca creí que mis amigos sentirían por mí. Para despejarme un poco, varias veces salgo sola a caminar por la ciudad ya que no me agrada estar mucho en mi casa, todo me hace recordar a lo que el cruel destino me arrebato, sigo sintiendo esa presencia que parece que me persigue con insistencia pero ya no me importa, me acostumbre y no me hace sentir tan solitaria pues está siempre me acompaña. Parce que me protege, cuando voy por un callejón o a algún lado sospechoso siento como que si alguien me digiera que me aleje, no que sea pero me desconcierta la familiaridad que esta me trae. A las noches tengo pesadillas que se repiten una y otra vez, reiteran el trauma reciente que sufrí y temo que nunca lo pueda superar. Veo a mis padres gritando de dolor, sus heridas me asustan, me hacen temblar de terror, los veo sufrir. Como tengo noches malas también buenas donde veo a mi madre sonreírme amorosamente y mi padre junto a ella abrazándola mientras me dedicaba una mirada llena de paz, también está el faraón observándome con una expresión que nunca había notado de él, ni si quiera sé cómo explicar pero me trasmite que no estoy sola y que está a su forma conmigo. Todos los días me despierto con la sensación de que alguien me toca delicadamente la mejilla.

Muchos dicen que estoy en un estado de depresión, capas tengan razón pero sigo adelante, con esfuerzo logro mantenerme en pie aunque tengo días que no tengo fuerzas de salir de la cama, que quiero renunciar a todos pero no es la solución. Sigo estudiando y trabajo en mis tiempos libres en un local de comida rápida y en un club donde ayudo a dar clases de danza lo cual es lo más cercano que llegue a mi sueño que en el momento se siente más lejano que nunca, reconstruyo mi vida como puedo aunque me cueste, me doy cuenta que soy más fuerte de lo que creí. Ahora soy una persona diferente, todos me lo dicen, me he vuelto más reservada y tímida, no hablo como antes y la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sumergida en un profundo silencio, pensando en cualquier cosa que se me venga a la mente, extrañando a los que se fueron y nunca regresarán.

Un día después de clases buscando un poco de paz fui al parque y me senté debajo de la sombra de un colorido árbol, disfrutando de la briza y de la vista de los niños pequeños jugar lo cual me trajo melancolía y ganas de llorar nuevamente pero no lo hice, ya lo había hecho demasiado. Pasaron por mi mente numerosos recuerdos que me hicieron sonreír, cuando era niña y venía a ese mismo sitio con mis padres, jugaba a las escondidas o juegos de manos acompañados por canciones infantiles, tiempos felices junto a mi familia y amigos. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras daba un largo suspiro ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia desde que la última vez que había sentido tan tranquila? No lo sabía pero me sentía genial estando en ese lugar el cual me acompañaba con el dulce sonido de los pajaritos cantar mientras ignoraba los ruidos de la ciudad, el sol me daba n la cara y me adormecía, el viento hacia acariciaba y hacia que mi pelo bailara, unas de las sensaciones más agradables que había experimentado.

Todo perfecto como en un sueño pero hasta que alguien me tapa la calidez del sol, yo me quedo en silencio sin embargo me pica la curiosidad hacia la persona que se me había quedado observado ya que sentía su mirada posada en mí. Abro lentamente mis ojos, lo primero que veo son un par de zapatillas deportivas de color negro, levanto la vista y cuando logro ver el rostro de aquel sujeto me quedo en un estado de shock. Mi respiración se hace más pesada y mi mirada no se despega ni por un segundo ya que esta está perdida en un mar oscuro y violáceo que por tanto tiempo había amado. Era Atem, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, su cabello tricolor desordenado, su mirada hechizante, su sonrisa de ganador y con su aire de autoridad. Creo que estuvimos los dos como diez minutos observándonos mutuamente, parecíamos dos desconocidos que se evaluaban con la mirada, sin perderse ninguna reacción de parte del otro, tratando de saber más de la persona que tenía adelante. Abrí mis labios pero de estos no salieron nada y parecía que él no tenía la necesidad de hablar conmigo, fue algo incómodo, lo veía por primera vez después de dos años y lo único que hacíamos era permanecer en un insoportable silencio, quería que me hable, que me diera una explicación de porqué se hallaba en frente mío, en este mundo que cría que él no pertenecía más. Entonces lo vi sonreír como el solo lo sabía hacer, brindándome una sensación de seguridad con un tibio calor que brotaba en mi corazón y ponía mi mundo de cabeza, me sentí protegida contra cualquier cosa, él siempre me trasmitía esas sensaciones. Después de un rato se sienta al lado mío, sigue penetrándome con la mirada que no la despega ni por un segundo, por mi parte lo miro interrogante, él me toma de la mano y yo tímidamente termino con la distancia de los dos para recostar mi cabeza en su hombro, seguimos en silencio hasta que decido decirle en un susurro "Te extrañe todo este tiempo" y que para mi sorpresa me respondió "yo también, a partir de ahora no sufrirás más, yo siempre estaré con vos"

No dije nada más, solo atine a mirarlo de reojo mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por mi mejilla, por alguna razón él sabía todo por lo que yo estaba pasando, él siempre estuvo a mi lado como si fuese mi sombra, en el momento del accidente, en mi recuperación, siempre velando por mí y lo seguirá estando por el resto de nuestras vidas y más allá. Era una promesa entre los dos.

Fin

**Que les parecio?**

**No tengo ni idea de donde me vino la idea, creo que de un pensamiento despues de terminar de leer Bajo la misma estrella y de no se que otra cosa más.(admito que queria escribir algo de este tipo, pero creo que me quedo pésimo el final)**

**Aproveche a publicar esto (que estaba en lo más recondito de mi notebook) ya que estuve muy ocupada con los examenes finales de la escuela,ni siquiera pude continuar con mis otros dos fincs T_T pero ya casi terminan las clases y me voy a poner a actualizarlos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y quiero saber su opinión.  
**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
